Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu
|type = Single |album = |artist = ANGERME |released = February 4, 2015 March 8, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |recorded = 2014 |length = 17:39 |label = |producer = |Last = SMILE FANTASY! 5th Indie Single (2014) }} Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu (大器晩成／乙女の逆襲; Official English title: A late bloomer / A girl's counterattack) is the 18th major single by ANGERME, as well their released as their first major double A-sided single since their renaming. It was released on February 4, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions will include 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (20 in total). "Taiki Bansei" has been the closing theme song for the variety show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! on Fuji TV since January 10, 2015.Takeuchi Akari. "めちゃイケ！ 竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). ANGERME 2ki Official Blog "(Kari) ANGERME amerika nikki".2015-01-10. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #Taiki Bansei (Instrumental) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #Otome no Gyakushuu #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu (Instrumental) #Taiki Bansei (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #Taiki Bansei (Music Video) Limited Edition B #Otome no Gyakushuu (Music Video) Limited Edition C #Taiki Bansei (Dance Shot Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Limited Edition D #Otome no Gyakushuu (Dance Shot Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Event V "Taiki Bansei" #Taiki Bansei (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" #Otome no Gyakushuu (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen (debut): Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Bonus Postcards 150129_yamano.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. 150129_tsutaya.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. 150129_tower.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. 150129_hmv.jpg|HMV Ver. 150129_shinseido.jpg|Shinseido Ver. 150129_ouen.jpg|Regular Ver. Single Information *Label Manager: Hashimoto Shin *Music Director: Taisei ;Taiki Bansei *Lyrics & Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement, Programming & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasuo *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki *Recording Engineer: Horiuchi Yohe *Chorus: Nakajima Takui ;Otome no Gyakushuu *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi *Arrangement, All Instruments: CMJK *Recording Engineer: Wakizaka Ryo Concert Performances ;Taiki Bansei *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ ;Otome no Gyakushuu *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Promotion Release Events= |-|Media= ;Television *2015.01.xx Oha!4 NEWS LIVEhttp://www.helloproject.com/news/2356/ ;Radio ;Internet Trivia *"Taiki Bansei" was initially a track for Nakajima Takui's upcoming album, . He was asked by staff to let ANGERME release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II". **Because Nakajima gave full rights to he song to ANGERME, "Taiki Bansei" is not considered to be a cover single. *The single was announced on December 17, 2014 during their live tour concert finale. *This is their first single, aside from My School March and SMILE FANTASY!, to not have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Wada Ayaka said on her blog that Taiki Bansei MV is very pop and it includes her wink scene. Otome no Gyakushuu is very cute but dark.http://ameblo.jp/angerme-ayakawada/entry-11974852904.html *MUSIC+ did a four-part feature from episodes 35-38 on the recording process for Taiki Bansei. The show also did a two-part feature on the composition process for Otome no Gyakushuu from episodes 39-40. *The Promotion Edit for "Taiki Bansei" was released as a preview to H!P Station, but when finally released on their Youtube channel, it was re-edited and labelled as a New Ver. This is a similar situation to Berryz Koubou's Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ MV. *The first 3 solo lines of "Otome no Gyakushuu" are sung by the oldest member of each generation; Ayaka (1st Gen), Kana (2nd Gen), and Mizuki (3rd Gen). *The chorus lines for "Otome no Gyakushuu" are split between he oldest member and youngest members of each generation; Ayaka, Kana, Akari and Mizuki are in one group, while Kanon, Rina, Meimi, Maho and Rikako are in the other. *This is their first single to sell more than 40,000 copies. *This is their second single to top Oricon daily chart. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |February |TBA |xx,xxx |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 46,334* Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="8" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |16 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |44 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center"|46 | align="center" |"iTunes46位　大器晩成/乙..." (in Japanese). @itunal (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/cddb/thisweek.html |- |Music Station | align="center"|2 | align="center" |''MUSIC STATION. Broadcast Date: 2015-02-06. |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |3 | align="center" |"2/3付新星堂SINGLEランキング" (in Japanese). @SHINSEIDO_voice (via ''Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Taiki Bansei" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|19 | align="center" |"iTunes19位　大器晩成 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itunran (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|6 | align="center" |"iTunes6位　大器晩成 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itumv (via Twitter). 2014-02-04. |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Otome no Gyakushuu" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|39 | align="center" |"iTunes39位　乙女の逆襲 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itunran (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|13 | align="center" |"iTunes13位　乙女の逆襲 - ア..." (in Japanese). @itumv (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |} Additional Videos ANGERME - Taiki Bansei (MV) (Dance promotion edit) ANGERME - Otome no Gyakushuu (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Taiki Bansei, Otome no Gyakushuu cs:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu fr:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu it:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu ja:大器晩成/乙女の逆襲 Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:2015 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs